An epidemiological survey of records of all hospitals in Baltimore of patients discharged during 1973 with a diagnosis of cirrhosis of the liver or of inflammatory bowel disease (ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, etc.) was conducted. Medical records in 42 hospitals in the Professional Activity Study (PAS) in 17 full coverage areas in several regions of the country were also abstracted. Analysiis of these abstracts will provide information on the hospital incidence of these diseases by selected demographic characteristics.